


You're beautiful.

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cute, Dreaming, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Motel, Protective Castiel, Sleeping Dean, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had sworn to take care of the hunter Dean Winchester and help him with whatever he needed. Tonight, the hunter made a plea, and the angel would oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're beautiful.

Dean was beautiful.

Even though his limbs were sore and bruised, his nose bent and bloody and a few ribs not in place, he was beautiful. 

It was a quarter past 5 in the morning and the hunter was sleeping, finally, after coming home to an empty motel room. His brother, the big, brooding Samuel Winchester, had left a few hours prior to search for Ruby. He had not left any notes or messages, and Dean had not looked for any - for months now Sam had been doing shady business, business the elder Winchester had no clue about. 

The harsh, yellow street lights burnt through the window nearby, encasing the hunter who’d barely gotten out of his clothes. His breathing was calm and slow, more calm than he’d been for a while. For once the hunter was resting, completely.

Dean was extraordinary.

It was no easy task, looking over this Winchester. It had been a struggle since day one, and sometimes it felt like a very ungrateful job, fighting for and defending Dean when he never really wanted it. The hunter still did not understand why he was alive, nor did he feel he was worthy of redemption. But he was important - not only for Heaven, but for all of the world. 

And especially for Castiel.

The angel sat silently on the empty, neatly made bed, looking over Dean who hardly moved. Castiel thought the hunter was magnificent and interesting, even though he had seen more humans than he could count. Dean was unique, though - one in a million. A billion. A quadrillion. This hunter was the reason why the world was ending, and would be the reason the world would be safe. Castiel was sure of that. When he retrieved Dean from Hell, Castiel had seen brothers and sisters fall in the fights in the dark, wretched halls, but he knew their sacrifice was worth it. Because Dean was incredible. 

Because Dean was the Righteous man.

A truck drove by the motel, speeding and making the rain puddles outside make such a noise Castiel was sure the hunter would awake from it, but he only grunted lowly and turned on his other side, now facing the angel, still in quiet slumber. Castiel cocked his head to the right and blinked with fascination, observing the dried blood at the top of Dean’s lips. The Winchester was selfless and ruthless, much like Castiel wanted to be, and he had tried his best to hone in on those traits, as if he wanted to impress the hunter. He never managed to, though, usually enraging Dean or upsetting him greatly.   
Another truck passed too quickly, this time honking, probably at an estranged deer on the side of the road, and this time the hunter registered more consciously, opening his eyes briefly to see the empty bed nearby. Castiel made sure he was out of sight, not wanting to upset Dean as he had expressed discomfort with the protection the angel provided him. 

“God damnit, Sammy…” the Winchester growled and sat up in his bed, pulling off his bloody t-shirt and kicking off his shoes, rummaging with the covers and curling down underneath them, looking like he was freezing. It did not take him long to fall into deep sleep again, however, and Castiel could tell how the dreams were going rapid inside Dean’s head. 

Castiel stood up from the bed and moved to the edge of the Dean’s, sitting on the edge and looking down at the calm hunter. He thought Dean was so beautiful, so extraordinary. He knew exactly how many freckles there were on that wounded face, he knew how many scars had found a resting place on the hunter’s shoulders, and how many litres of blood this man had shed for the causes he saw as right. 

No other human had sparked Castiel’s interests as much. Maybe it was because how bright Dean’s soul shined, even when it had been broken. All Castiel could see was brightness and clarity. Without noticing, the angel had placed a soft hand on the knee of the hunter, gently caressing it with his thumb. Physical contact was still so unfamiliar to Castiel, but he always felt like touching Dean. He always felt like brushing the broad jaw, embracing the strong shoulders and guiding the broken hand. The way the hunter’s green eyes would shine when he was upset tore at Castiel’s heartstrings - if that’s what it would be called - and he would always want to make them glow with joy instead. 

The hunter groaned deep and dug his face into the dirty pillow below him, clearly in distress in his dreams.   
“No no, shh” Castiel would hush, moving his hand to the side of Dean’s face and gently brushing it, hitting the edge of the soft hair with every brush. “It’s alright Dean. You are safe.”  
Castiel knew of Dean’s nightmares from Hell, even though he had done what he could to suppress them. Lately the nightmares had been more frequent, and this was part of the reason why the angel would stay with Dean at night.

Part of the reason.

The hunter seemed to calm for a moment by the gentle touches but was breaking out in sweat and started shaking not long after, eyebrows furrowing and having trouble breathing. Castiel moved closer, lifting Dean’s head slightly with both hands and tuned in on the dreams, muting them. What Dean dreamed of, no one should have to see. Even Castiel cringed at the sight, but when he saw the peaceful expression return to Dean’s face, it was worth it again. It was always worth it.

Castiel observed the hunter for a while longer, sitting close and eyes travelling up and down the draped body encased in the harsh, yellow light. If Castiel could feel hunger for anything, it would be Dean. He’d want to wrap up completely in the bright soul, never leaving. Castiel’s gaze returned to the calm face and the dried blood once more. Before he could think further, Dean started talking under his breath, first mumbling something Castiel could not understand but the closer he listened the more he understood.

“I could eat you right up…” 

Castiel didn’t see the appeal but knew this was a way Dean could make pretty women swoon. No doubt, the hunter was attractive and compelling, but it was for different reasons for them compared to Castiel’s.

“Kiss me, beautiful.”

Dean was obviously dreaming more pleasant dreams now, making Castiel smile to himself. He deserved a little bit of happiness, even if it was imaginary.

“Don’t keep me waiting…” the hunter grunted as he turned onto his back and leaving his face turned slightly sideways, still towards Castiel. The angel bit his tongue, considering how he could help Dean this time. Obviously, Dean wanted a kiss. Should he give him one? How did one do it, proper? Would it awake him? The hunter furrowed his brows, mumbling again and Castiel sighed deep. His mission was to help Dean; so he would.

He moved down the bed and only leaned over with his chest and arms, face inches away from Dean’s. The angel wetted his lips and felt nervous - a feeling he was not familiar with - scooting closer to the bloody lips.   
“Just kiss me already…” the hunter had sighed, and this was the moment, Castiel thought.

Gently he planted a soft kiss on Dean’s chapped, bloody lips, closing his eyes as he stayed in the feeling for a moment. To his surprise, the elder Winchester returned the kiss sleepily, Castiel feeling a hand travel to the back of his neck. Dean was still asleep, but deep in his dreams, and Castiel was helping the dreams feel true. That was all he needed.  
Gentle kisses continued and Castiel felt his chest fill to the brim with an emotion that he could not recognize. The strong hand was brushing gently behind the tender skin of the angel’s ear, sometimes grabbing at the short hair. Slowly, Dean would start gently licking at Castiel’s upper lip, making the angel feeling baited into doing the same. As he did, Dean moaned under his breath and scooted closer, kissing deeper now and making their tongues dance together, clearly arousing the hunter. 

Castiel moved a hand to the jaw of Dean, brushing gently against the 5 a’clock shadow the hunter had left. Dean’s kissing became rougher and rougher, biting at Castiel’s swollen lips and he had started to breathe quicker. Castiel just received, kissing back as best he could, trying not to get overwhelmed by the feeling filling him and doing something that would awake his hunter. 

“You taste so sweet, babe,” Dean had sighed between a kiss, making Castiel first open his eyes to check if the hunter was awake but quickly falling shut again, enjoying the feeling of their tongues touching gently and playfully. Castiel moved his hand from the strong jaw to the arm which was cupping his own head, gently grabbing at the patch where he’d held Dean tight months before, causing Dean to grab at the short hair once more, this time holding it firmly. Castiel whimpered and it made Dean smile, as if it was what he’d wanted all along. The angel felt like crawling up on the bed and wrapping himself up close to Dean, but stopped his thoughts before they went further as it was too risky. 

“You’re so beautiful, Dean” he had gasped out, receiving another deep kiss, unsure if the hunter had actually heard it or not. For now, it did not matter. Dean was in a dreamworld, getting what he wanted, and Castiel was helping. The fact that Dean felt so nice and warm against his skin was not important, of course, or that the hunter did indeed taste sweet as well - nor that Castiel felt his chest could burst in any moment from the extreme sense of… joy? he felt. 

Dean’s grip loosened after a while, Castiel feeling the dream within the hunter’s head vanishing, and shortly after they parted their swollen lips, Dean adjusting against the pillow with a smile painted across his face. Castiel sat back on the floor, leaning an arm on the edge of the bed, resting his face on it and smiling to himself. He did well, he thought, and licked his lips to taste iron. The dried blood had stained the angel a little, tasting harsh compared to the sweetness Dean had brought. 

The door started to rustle and Castiel knew it was Sam, coming back finally. Dean heard as well and groggily opened his eyes, seeing the bright blue ones in front of him for just a second before they vanished, feeling almost like a dream. As Sam entered, trying to be quiet, Dean cleared his throat and tasted his lips - what’d happened? He felt like he had been dreaming so hard he could feel the soft, big lips against his own. But it was a dream, right? 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Sam excused himself, moving towards the empty bed and sitting down, looking down at Dean who was clearly confused.  
“Hey man, what’s wrong? Nightmare or something?”   
“Nah, I just… I just had a real vivid dream, is all.” the elder Winchester grunted, running a hand through his hair, feeling his shoulder mark tingle slightly.   
“Don’t give me too many details, your mind is filthy!” Sam had joked and Dean huffed, turning around to face the other way from his brother, furrowing his brows as he tried to collect his dream.

All he could remember was a sweet taste on the tip of his lips, the words that almost sang “You’re so beautiful, Dean” and a pair of clear, blue eyes in the darkness.


End file.
